


Reverse Gender AU

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: So basically Chat and Ladybug are opposite genders. Chat works for Hawkmoth, though.
Comments: 2





	1. Introduction.

I have permission from the creator to do this. Here is a link to the original story. https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567185. Please read it! This story is inspired by it and the foundations are relatively similar. I will try to complete regular updates, it takes around an hour or two to finish a chapter. Have a nice day,

Miraculous_Writer. 🤗


	2. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why. I accidentally deleted the chapter so I have to rewrite it. But them I’m like screw it I’ll just explain stuff. It was the longest chapter of anything that I’ve ever written :(

This is just origins.

So Adrienne is woken by Nathalie. She asked for her to see her father. Adults and Kwamii’s won’t change gender. Adrienne is confused, it must be important. He tells her about the miraculous and that they can save Emile. Adrienne is hesitant, but Gabriel says that she would be able to go to school. She learns all about akuma’s and then meets Plagg. Their conversation goes like this:  
“I can’t say I’m happy about being used for evil, but you don’t look so bad. And you can get me cheese.”  
“I am not evil!” Adrienne huffed.  
“But that’s what you’re using me for, kid.” Plagg said, rolling his eyes.  
“You’re Plagg, right?” Adrienne asked, changing the subject.  
“Duh! Who else would I be? Tikki?” He exclaimed.  
“Who’s Tikki?” She questioned.  
“The Ladybug kwami. She grants the power of creation.”  
“So, their is a Ladybug villain now?” Adrienne sighed.  
“Um, no. I’m assuming they’ll be a hero. Your father doesn’t have the miraculous!”  
“Oh. Hide.” Adrienne stepped out the car.

At school Adrienne and Nina meet. Cole gets mad at her for sitting with Adrienne. At break, the gum scene happens. Marin meets Adrienne and says “Forget it! Just because you’re a famous model, doesn’t make you all high and mighty! I should’ve known, anyone whose a friend of Cole’s can never be a friend of mine!” Adrienne is hurt by this comment.  
Then the umbrella scene happens.  
CHAPTER END.


	3. Origins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new origins story, because it will obviously have to be a little different! Also the whole thing will mostly be from Adrienne’s point of view. There’s also no Le Paon dude too.

Adrienne wanted to go to school. That was her only wish. She knew her father (A.N yes Gabriel is a guy, some characters won’t swap genders) would never allow it, though. “Adrienne, your Father has requested to see you.” Nathan said, emotionless, standing by the door. “I’ll get ready. Thanks Nathan.” She replied. It was probably just another photo shoot, but Nathan told her about those. What could it be that was so important that he would want to tell her in person? Adrienne put on clean clothes and brushed her hair into her signature braid. It was loose and several of her fans had commented on her social media about how pretty it was. Well, her father’s anyway.

She pushed open her large bedroom doors (Yes, that’s right. Doors.) and walked down the long hallway. She stopped for a moment to stare at a photo of her mother when she was young. Her and Adrienne looked so similar. Just seeing the picture made her feel some kind of melancholy happiness. Her mother was dead, yes, but it was still nice to see a photo of her. It was life size, so it really seemed like she could just step out of the picture and give Adrienne a hug. Adrienne blinked her tears away and made it to the front room. “Father, you said you wanted to see me?” She asked nervously. Honestly, she hoped that he would just dismiss her. Being in his presence, ever since her mom had died, just felt awkward, strange. 

“Adrienne, I know how to get your Mother back.” Suddenly, the world stopped spinning. Everything went into slow motion. “I can use superpowers to get these earrings to bring her back.” Adrienne felt confused. She was conflicted. Lives were at stake but her mother... But it seemed that her Father knew exactly what she was thinking. “And you can go to school, only if you accept.” Adrienne hated herself for her answer. “Yes, Father. What do I need to do?” Her father nodded at Nathan. “Adrienne please come here with me. He slotted his fingers in some triangles on the large portrait of her mom. Nathan motioned for her to stand by him and Adrienne ran up the steps.

The ground opened, as they descended underground. Nathan walked silently towards a table with three boxes on it. “Adrienne, here is the miraculous of the black cat. It is yours to keep and it grants the power of destruction. Your kwamii is named Plagg. To transform you must say Plagg, claws out. Your special ability is Cataclysm, but since you are not an adult you can only use it once. Your father is Hawkmoth and he can create supervillains. Is that clear?”  
“Um, yes.” Adrienne was still taking it all in. Then she realised that she would be going to school today. Knowing her father, her bag would be on her bed. Adrienne grabbed it slung it over her shoulder, before getting into her car. She was escastic, hoping for a fresh start. A new school, a new life! And also being a super villain too. Whilst in the car (it had blacked out windows), she opened the box. A black ring with a green paw was inside. When she put it on, it turned sliver and a floating, black cat looking thing appeared. She assumed this was Plagg. “I can’t believe this!” Plagg cried. “Me! Being used for evil!” He complained. Plagg then caught sight of Adrienne. “Ugh. You don’t look so bad. If you give me lots of cheese, but especially camenbert, we’ll get along just fine!”  
“If you say so...” Adrienne sighed. She bit her lip, realising that she was almost at school. “Hide.” Adrienne opened up her jacket. Nathan had told her whenever there was an akuma transform and fight. She didn’t like the idea of villainy, but who does?

She climbed out the car and headed to the office. Knock. “Enter.” The receptionist called. She walked inside. “Miss Agreste. Here is your timetable. Your class is on the second floor, 8th room to the right.” Adrienne gave a little nod and headed out the room. She found the stairs and climbed upwards, towards her class. It was so exciting! Her teacher was stood outside the room. “Hello Adrienne. I am Miss Bustier and I will be teaching you this year!” She inside, Adrienne following suite.  
“Today we have a new student! Adrienne Agreste will be joining our class!” Adrienne immediately recognised Cole sitting next to Sebastian, a perplexed look on his face. “Adrienne, please sit next to Nina.”  
“Uh no! I am Adrienne’s best friend! She should sit next to me!” Sebastian seemed a little hurt by this comment, but refrained from saying anything. Honestly, how did he manage being next to Cole for almost 24/7.  
“Woah! Chill!” Nina said, staring at Cole.  
“Yes, Cole. Adrienne has just started school today and she might like to meet new people.” Miss Bustier said, calmly. Adrienne liked her immediately. She would be a great teacher.


	4. Origins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new origins story, because it will obviously have to be a little different! Also the whole thing will mostly be from Adrienne’s point of view.

Adrienne wanted to go to school. That was her only wish. She knew her father (A.N yes Gabriel is a guy, some characters won’t swap genders) would never allow it, though. “Adrienne, your Father has requested to see you.” Nathan said, emotionless, standing by the door. “I’ll get ready. Thanks Nathan.” She replied. It was probably just another photo shoot, but Nathan told her about those. What could it be that was so important that he would want to tell her in person? Adrienne put on clean clothes and brushed her hair into her signature braid. It was loose and several of her fans had commented on her social media about how pretty it was. Well, her father’s anyway.

She pushed open her large bedroom doors (Yes, that’s right. Doors.) and walked down the long hallway. She stopped for a moment to stare at a photo of her mother when she was young. Her and Adrienne looked so similar. Just seeing the picture made her feel some kind of melancholy happiness. Her mother was dead, yes, but it was still nice to see a photo of her. It was life size, so it really seemed like she could just step out of the picture and give Adrienne a hug. Adrienne blinked her tears away and made it to the front room. “Father, you said you wanted to see me?” She asked nervously. Honestly, she hoped that he would just dismiss her. Being in his presence, ever since her mom had died, just felt awkward, strange.   
“Adrienne, I know how to get your Mother back.” Suddenly, the world stopped spinning. Everything went into slow motion. “I can use superpowers to get these earrings to bring her back.” Adrienne felt confused. She was conflicted. Lives were at stake but her mother... But it seemed that her Father knew exactly what she was thinking. “And you can go to school, only if you accept.” Adrienne hated herself for her answer. “Yes, Father. What do I need to do?” Her father nodded at Nathan. “Adrienne please come here with me. He slotted his fingers in some triangles on the large portrait of her mom. Nathan motioned for her to stand by him and Adrienne ran up the steps.

The ground opened, as they descended underground.


	5. Origins 2

“Kimley!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t make fun of Ivy!” Marin said.  
“Oh boo hoo! She’ll get over it! Besides, she is so stupid around Mylen!”  
“It’s not nice to bully people!” Marin ran off to find Ivy. He knew that Ivy was easily hurt and was madly in love with Mylen. 

“Ivy?” Marin called. She was in the locker room, definitely. That was where she had ran to. There was no other way out. “Ivy? Are you okay?” Marin was getting worried. There was deafening roar from the other side of the room. Marin whipped around. “Ivy?” There stood a stone monster. It was around six feet tall and had bright, yellow eyes, the same colour of car headlights. “Ivy? Oh god no.” 

Marin sprinted down to hallway, muttering repeatedly. “No no no no no no no no no no.” He came to a stop by an empty classroom. Tikki flew out his bag. “C’mon Marin you gotta transform!” She said, pleadingly.  
“Yeah, but what if I-“  
“No! You’re the perfect hero! Trust me!”  
“Um, whatever you say. Tikki spots on!” He gasped. Marin wore a skin tight, red and black spotted costume, a matching mask and a yo-yo tied around his waist. “What the-“ He brought himself back to reality. If things were as Tikki had explained them, the monster was indeed Ivy and she needed saving. He grabbed his yo-yo and used it as a grappling hook to get over to a rooftop. “Woah!” Marin cried as he zipped on over. “Right. So I just need to defeat Stoneheart, get Ivy back. Simple.” He got down on to his knees and crawled behind a chimney. Stoneheart was clearly visible and Nadia Shamock had been announcing the defeat of the police. “I’d better get over there.”

“I’m afraid you might get there a little bit later than you were hoping to.”


	6. Kitty Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug meets the one and only Chat Noir.

He turned around as fast as lightning. Behind him stood a girl. She was little smaller than him and had lots of hair. It was blonde and a bunch of extraordinarily messy curls. She had black cat ears, a mask and cat-like green eyes. Her suit was all black with some arm length glovers, boots that had paws on the bottom and a collar with a golden bell. Her weapon seemed to be a silver staff with a green paw, like her black ring. The ring was probably the miraculous. “Who are you?” He said, trying to sound intimidating. Trying is the key word. Marin’s attempt had obviously failed and the girl just threw back her head and laughed. “I’m Chat Noir. You?”  
Truth to be told, Marin had not thought of a name yet. He had been so hung up on the actual prospect, that he had no time to. And so he came up with the least creative name in the history of names. “Ladybug.” ‘Wow Marin, 100 points for imagination.’ He thought, sarcastically. “Well then Ladybug, let’s fight.” Chat pounced right in landing a hit with her baton on Ladybug’s shoulder. He then spun his yo-yo round and was pleasantly surprised to find that it formed a shield. “Getting cocky now, are we.”  
“Well, at least I’m smarter than you!” The pair didn’t notice all the cameras recording their fight. 

“ROAR!” Chat flipped backwards, diving off the roof, Ladybug in close pursuit. He found her perched on Stoneheart’s shoulder. “Lets finish him off!” Chat cried. Ladybug smirked. “You wish!” They engaged in combat, heading to the football pitch. “Roar!” Stoneheart raced towards Ladybug. “Lucky Charm!” Ladybug laughed at Chat Noir. She didn’t have a Lucky Charm.   
“Oh you’re on!” Chat said. Before he had time to contemplate what had just happened, Chat cried out a different thing to Lucky Charm. “Cataclysm!” In her hand resided a murky, black mass of descrustive energy. Chat growled like a cat in a fight. “Not so funny now is it?” Chat jumped over to him, her hair flying in the wind. Ladybug couldn’t help it. He was disgusted at himself for it, but he had to. Chat was so god damn hot! Her lips were so kissable and her catsuit showed off her perfect figure, ass and tits. Her eyes really popped out at you, with the shade of bright green, like a grassy field. Ladybug pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. Chat Noir was attractive, yes, but she was villain and not one to fall for or be in love with. “Chat Noir.” He said, teasingly. “You’re just a no good alley cat!”  
“I’ll show you!” Chat yowled a pounced towards Ladybug. He grinned. By now Ladybug had figured out Stoneheart’s strengths and weaknesses and used the strengths against her and Chat (with help from Alan). In no time the villain was defeated. A confused Ivy lay on the stadium floor. “Are you okay!”  
“I um think so...”  
Alan rushed over to Ivy. “It’s okay, I’ll get her to her house-“ He indicated towards Ladybug.  
“Ladybug.” He caught the akuma. “Thanks, by the way.” Ladybug turned to find that Chat Noir had gone. “That damn cat!” He swung away, back home. Today had been along day and, well Marin was determined to get some well deserved rest.


End file.
